Disaster
by Kyuuichi Azurin
Summary: "…Tidak ada orang yang disenangi semua orang. Betapa baiknya orang itu, harus ada seseorang yang membencinya, atau minimal 'menyayangi' dengan cara berbeda. Itulah takdir manusia…" -unknown


"…Tidak ada orang yang disenangi semua orang. Betapa baiknya orang itu, harus ada seseorang yang membencinya, atau minimal 'menyayangi' dengan cara berbeda. Itulah takdir manusia…" -unknown

**Disaster © Kyuuichi Azurin, 2010**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

Pagi yang cerah, termasuk untuk Uzumaki satu ini. Matahari pun tersenyum cerah melihat cowok pirang yang tersenyum secerah dirinya. Dedaunan bergemerisik riang dibelai oleh angin yang bertiup sesuka hatinya, mengantarkan cowok pirang itu melangkah menuju tempatnya bekerja selama 3 tahun . Kepolisian Konoha.

Walaupun harus diakuinya wajah tan-nya itu lebih terlihat sebagai anak 16 tahun, pada kenyataannya, ia telah berumur 23 tahun, dan menjadi seorang inspektur di usianya yang tergolong muda. Ia berjalan dengan tempo teratur sambil bersenandung pelan, merayakan hari-harinya yang sedikit tenang –mengingat tidak terlalu banyak kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Naruto Baka!" Terdengar suara melengking khas wanita dari belakangnya. Tak lupa disertai dengan langkah derap kaki berbalutkan high heels 10 cm, yang terdengar cepat dan kuat. Ya, menandakan bahwa si empunya kaki berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pirang baka yang dipanggilnya itu.

Naruto merasakan ada tangan lentik yang memukul keras punggungnya dari belakang. Kuku-kuku terawat itu menunjukkan kemungkinan besar orang yang memukul punggungnya itu adalah seorang wanita. Ia melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna bubblegum, melambai kearah depan. Ia pun tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa itu.

"Ha'i ha'i Sakura-chan. Ada apa? Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku baka seperti itu? Ingatlah, begini juga sekarang aku atasanmu" Ujar Naruto seraya meringis menahan sakit. Wanita juga, tenaga nona Haruno ini tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Hah sombong sekali kau. Aku tahu aku ini hanya detektif, **tuan inspektur**" Kata wanita berambut unik itu dengan memberikan penekanan penuh pada 2 kata terakhirnya. Orang yang merasa sebagai 'tuan inspektur' hanya bisa nyengir tidak berdosa sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Merekalah, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Dua orang pentolan di Kepolisian Konoha, sekaligus anggota termuda. Mereka adalah 2 dari 3 lulusan terbaik Konoha University, jurusan criminalism. Kemampuan mereka jelas tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Naruto, dengan kejelian, kebijaksanaan, dan sedikit kekonyolannya, mampu membuat ia bertengger sempurna di posisinya sebagai Inspektur Jendral seperti sekarang ini. Sedangkan Sakura, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menjadi seorang Inspektur seperti Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjalankan tugas sebagai kepala intel kepolisian.

Merekalah yang selalu berdiri di garis depan penyelidikan. Yang selalu cepat bertindak dalam mengambil keputusan-keputusan berbahaya yang melibatkan keselamatan seluruh kota. Yang jarang gagal dalam misi-misi yang diberikan untuknya.

**kyuuichiazurin**

Naruto dan Sakura sudah duduk tenang di ruangan mereka yang berada di lantai 3 gedung Kepolisian Konoha. Belumkah aku mengatakan, jika mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil? Lagipula, karena kerjasama mereka yang begitu kompak dan juga karena sang Jenderal ingin memberikan kepuasan berdiskusi kepada mereka berdua, maka ia berbaik hati untuk memberikan 1 ruangan khusus yang dipakai berdua oleh 2 orang itu. Kedekatan mereka itu seringkali disalah artikan oleh teman-teman seprofesi. Padahal, baik Naruto ataupun Sakura sama sekali tidak ada ketertarikan kepada sahabat yang memiliki jenis kelamin berbeda dengan diri mereka sendiri ini. Namun tampaknya mereka malah menggunakan prasangka teman-teman mereka sebagai bahan candaan. Terkadang, ketika teman-teman bertanya pada mereka yang sedang berjalan beriringan,

"_Inspektur, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Meitantei Sakura itu apa? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali"_

"_Kami? Kami ini lebih dari sahabat. Ya nggak? Sakuchan?" Ujar Naruto semangat sambil merangkul bahu Sakura yang notabene lebih pendek 15 cm darinya itu._

_Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap. Benar kan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Mereka sudah lebih dari sahabat, mereka adalah sahabat sejati._

Yah, itulah yang sering membuat orang salah paham akan hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

**kyuuichiazurin**

"INSPEKTUR! INSPEKTUR! BAHAYA!" Ujar seseorang sambil berlari mendobrak masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa, Kiba? Tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru cerita padaku" Naruto menuntun anak buahnya itu ke sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, diikuti dengan tatapan prihatin Sakura.

"Ada…. Ada s…surat ditujukan ke…kepada inspektur" Ujar Kiba terbata-bata seraya menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang telah dibuka segelnya itu.

Naruto pun cepat tanggap. Ia mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Kiba yang sekarang sedang ditenangkan oleh Sakura. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear honey, _

_Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi inspektur di Kepolisian Konoha, ya. Aku turut senang. Maaf jika aku sangat terlambat untuk mengucapkannya. Tidak apa apa kan, maaf sekali hahaha. Aku terlalu sibuk membuat sesuatu yang akan membuat kota Konoha ini menjadi indah. Tidak, bahkan sangat indah. Kota ini akan dipenuhi oleh warna merah yang menyegarkan. Ya, kecuali kau mau menuruti perintahku sih. Datanglah ke Konoha Tower, jam 19.00 malam, 3 hari lagi. Kutunggu kau disana. Oh, ya berikan jawabanmu terhitung maksmal 1 jam dari sekarang. Tulislah di belakang surat yang ku kirim ini. Letakkan di pot bunga paling kanan._

_Your Lovely Koibito_

Mata sapphire itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ia belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya.

Sakura yang penasaran, apakah yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya kalem itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang oh-sangat-tidak-mencerminkan-seorang-pemimpin-yang-baik?

Sakura segera merebut kertas itu dari Naruto. Dan membacanya dengan seksama, lalu tertawa kecil sejenak. Lalu pandangannya kembali berubah serius ketika merasakan adanya deathglare dari sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Sakura? Sudah jelas, kan. Ini hanya iseng" Sungut Inspektur Muda itu kesal.

"_Benarkah tidak apa apa? Firasatku tidak baik"_ Gumam Sakura pelan

**kyuuichiazurin**

Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari arah bawah. Semua orang langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri wanita bercepol yang berteriak itu.

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak seseorang berambut cokelat panjang. Ya, orang ini sudah dikenal sebagai kekasih Tenten sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, sih. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau ia yang bertidak paling cepat.

"I…i..itu" Wanita itu masih bertutur tergagap walaupun sekarang seorang Neji Hyuuga telah berdiri disampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

Ketika semua berdatangan, perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Mayat manusia digantung terbalik yang berlumuran darah. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya mayat itu bisa berada di tempat itu.

"CEPAT PANGGIL INSPEKTUR NARUTO!"

**kyuuichiazurin**

\m/ KYUUICHI AZURIN IS HERE! \m/

. *agakdendam*

Oke, saya mencoba untuk mengembangkan otak jahat dan licik saya di genre crime(?) ini baru prolog, dan ini sepertinya udah ketebak ya-_- haha #plak oke segitu aja. Berarti btw, ini third-first fic gue! *pentingbangetgitu*

**Mind to review? :9**


End file.
